The Girl in Black
by Kurayamihikari
Summary: [HieiOC] She always seemed to be the differnt one. The odd one. The girl in black. A loner that didnt seem to care about anyone. Full summery inside. My first time! Please be gentle
1. Shadow

Kura: OK the first chap. of my first story. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH and never will. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and not me. (cries in back round)  
...

"Talking"

_Thinking _

**Setting changes **

Emphasis

(Authoress notes)

**Chapter One: Shadow **

**Normal POV **

"Kage! Kage, wake up!" Her somewhat of a mother called up the stairs "You don't want to be late for your first day at a new school!"

How many times had she heard that? A new school...Again...Terrific. Kage had moved around all too often, and was growing quite sick of the idea; flopping around from one place to another.

She had long ago given up being nervous about going to a home or school where she knew absolutely no one. To put it simply, she didn't care whether people liked her. It just didn't seem to matter anymore. She would be moved again soon anyway, so why bother to make friends when she would just have to leave them behind again? She never did return to a place she left.

She never got along with the family that took her in. They always ended up sending her back to the orphanage one way or another. Whenever a family would come and adopt her after being told why she was there, they would say that they would be different. That they could help her. Well they thought there was something wrong with her, the way she had always been antisocial. Kage had always been a little cold and detached, lost in her own thoughts.

Kage wasn't what you could call a normal girl; and in more ways than one. In addition to being the most unusual and most would even venture to say unfriendly girl you will ever meet, Kage had a secret. A secret she had never told anyone. Kage was a demon. Not just any common demon either. She was a dark phoenix demon; one of the rarest in all the Makai -also called Demon World by those who know of its existence -

Some say that a phoenix demon will live over one thousand years. - Kage wasn't quite sure how old she was. She though somewhere in the late two- hundreds- There was however, something even more to Kage; she was a dark phoenix. This particular breed appears only once every few thousand or so years.

Its true origins are unknown. Even in Spirit World. However, a few rumors floating around from time to time say that the powers of this breed are so great that they could destroy an entire world. Although, nothing has ever been proved, it didn't stop some other demons from chancing the Spirit Detectives in Ningengkai. -called Human world by some- To most demons, such power can be very alluring.

Even if this power did exist, it would need to be harnessed first. Gaining control of such an enormous power would prove to be an extremely difficult task. Most would think it impossible.

Kage however wasn't aware of this seemingly great sleeping power within her. For some strange reason, she couldn't remember hearing such stories. Or ever being in the Makai for that matter. All she knew was that she was a two hundred something year old rare phoenix that every demon that had somehow slipped into the Ningenkai was after. She had always thought they were after her because she was such a rare breed, wanted for pursuer's own selfish reason.

Well...there were those fragments of strange memories that floated around in the back of her mind from time to time. She would sometimes see two demons standing near a small cottage in a forest. Probably in the Makai. She wasn't sure how she could tell but, they did not appear to be of the same breed as her. Though, she did look an awful lot like them. Most likely her parents. The long black hair of her mother, and the silver eyes of her father. They both seemed to stand five feet and maybe around eight inches tall.

Kage herself stood nearly five feet, but not quite. She was still growing, however, she never could figure out where it was that she had gotten her height from. Probably from that rare breed of hers.

Now Kage, being as stubborn as she is, would never let the demons try to take her without a fight. She could handle the weaker ones easily, but a few of them weren't such pushovers. She had to pay a small price for her long kept freedom. So she would often return to her "family" with cuts, scratches, or bruises. This always seemed to be part of the reason they seen her back to the orphanage. They didn't want a troublemaker for a child.

Kage would never tell where she had gotten her injuries, so her "parents" would simply assume she got them in a fight with another teenager. She would always dress the wounds herself; taking extra precaution not to reveal any claw marks or such her opponent might have given her. Obviously, this would arouse suspicion about what was really going on. Kage didn't want to have to waste her time making up lies when she could be plotting the demise of other students that always seemed to be staring at her. That was much more fun.

Well, to day was her first day at a school called Sarayashiki Jr. High, and as always, she was not looking forward to it. The first day was always the absolute worst. Everyone would always stare and whisper. Sometimes, she would hear things like "Who's the girl in black, the new kid?" or "Why isn't she wearing a uniform?"

Now needless to say, Kage was a tomboy. She didn't approve of the girls dress code, having to wear skirts, or those stupid sailor shirts. So, she always wore her usual black baggy jeans and sleeveless shirt to mach.

However, she never went anywhere without her black jacket. On the back, was a large, elegant, black bird engulfed in crimson and amber flames, outlined in silver of course, to mach her eyes. She had found it in a store called Crescent Ebony (I just made this up. I couldn't think of any other name!) a few years back. Even though it was extremely expensive, she knew she had to have it. It matched her perfectly.

So, she reluctantly heaved herself out of bed. After glancing at her clock which read 6:48, she slipped into her favorite pair of black baggy pants with many zippers and loop rings that didn't seem to have any purpose at all except for fashion. She sifted through her drawers and found a sleeveless shirt with a pair of white, flapping wings on the front. Last, she grabbed her jacket, and pulled it on. Then started to come downstairs for breakfast.

"Damn. I hate first days." Kage said aloud, eyeing the bedroom window, barely resisting the urge to leap out onto the roof to freedom.   
...

Kura: OK so how do you like it? Its just the first chap. I promise it'll get better!

Hiei: Hn.

Kura: Hiei doesn't have much to say as usual.

Hiei: I never do.

Kura: You do a lot of things you say you never will...

Hiei: (glares suspiciously) Like what?

Kura: Meow...(makes 'the kitty' face) Like having feelings for a certain phoenix demon!

Hiei: Never!(unsheathes katana)

Kura: (kitty face vanishes, sweat drop appears Eep! (starts running as fast as her legs can carry her)

Hiei: (starts chasing after Kura)

Kura: (still running) Help me!

A/N: ok I went back an reread this and fixed a few things.

Edit: ok I went back through it again b./c I didn't have much to do and I found that I had a lot of screwed up spelling errors and stuff so I'm fixing it. AGAIN.


	2. The New Girl

Kura: "Shhh... I'm hiding from Hiei right now...I sware he's gonna kill me! Oh I hope Kurama's near by...Oh yes the reviews! I never though I would get nine just for one chapter YAY! I'm so happy!" 

Hiei: (whips head around thinking he may have heard something)

Kura: ...00 "oopsie. I hope Hiei didn't hear me..."

likeyaoi Thank you! Sorry I don't write yaoi.

sausuge Thank you too! I guess I kindda modled Kage's attitude after mine. Well, the one I have in school anyway...sorta. Oh never mind. Down with skirts! HaHa!

forbiddensoul562 lol Yes hello! Yep a HieiOC I think that's it. I don't think he'll come after you...not with Kurama so close by. HaHa!...I hope...Yeah Im glad you'll help.YAY! oh! (slaps hand over mouth)

Hiei: (looks around again)

Hieifan666 Thank you as well! Yeah, Hiei is my fav. char. too! Well...except when he's trying to kill me!

SmileAtTheDevil Thanks! I'll check it out asap.

Kiari Thanks to you too! A lot of people have said that. It makes me so happy!

King Uncle Kenny the 13th Sorry it took me so long. I'm just a newbie. Wow, I'm honored that your begging, really! lol!

King Uncle Kenny the 13th I hope your arm doesnt fall off! lol

korn2020vision Wow...um...thanks.

OK onto the next chapie!

**Capter Two: The New Girl  
Kage's Current Household  
Normal POV **

"Good morning Kage." The woman called Tomo, her new 'mother' said, when she spotted Kage stepping into the kitchen. Tomo had short, curly, brown hair, with eyes to mach, and stood about five feet and maybe six inches. She was currently plopping scrammbled eggs onto a plate wich had a few pieces of bacon on it off to the side. The other plate was already full.

Tomo seemed to be the perfect house wife; dressed in an apron, and the classic light blue dress.

Kage disliked the women who tried to make themselves look perfect in front of other people. She thought the idea was ridiculous. Makeing yourself noticed always seemed to be a hassle for Kage. _Ignorant fools_. She always thought. _Why bother? _

Metaru, Kage's new 'father' was nowhere to be found.

_The old man's probably working. _Kage thought, spying only two plates._ Good, one less thing to concern myself with.  
_

Metaru was a fairly muscular man, though Kage never did ask what he did for a living, she though he worked repearing roofs or something like that. During the time she had been there, he would usually come home covered in soot. When she was up in her room and didn't see him come in, she could smell the filth all the way from upstairs. It would always give her a haedache, for Kage had a powerfull sense of smell. 

"Kage dear, why aren't you wearing the uniform the school gave you?" Tomo asked, being the model citizen she is.

"I don't do skirts." Kage replied, taking her seat at the table.

"Oh really? And why is that young lady?" Tomo questioned, showing that she wouldn't stand for disobedeance in her household.

"I don't have to explane my reasons to you." She almost said. But she thought it would be better not to begin an unecessary argument, so replied with a simple,

"Hn." ((getting pelted by Hiei fans) I'm sorry! I thought it would be better if Kage and Hiei were more alike. Please don't hate me!)

Suddenly, there was a small sputter, and orange light was shinning near the far wall. The pan left on the stove had caught fire.

Tomo was about to scold Kage for smarting off, but was interuppted.

"The house is on fire." Kage pointed out calmly, rasing her finger twards the direction of the light.  
And indeed it was. The flames were licking at the cabbnets nearest the stove.

"What?" Tomo asked turnig around. "Oh! I thought I turned that burner off!" She gasped, opening the refridgerater, and snatching the baking soda. She tossed it on the fire, causing a small cloud of white powder to rise when it hit the stove.

A few moments later, when the commotion was over and the mysterious fire had been extinguished, the sound of a door latch clicking was heard, and Kage was nowhere to be seen.

**A Ways Down the Block, Near Sarayashiki Jr. High... **

Kage walked silently down the street, wishing she didn't have to attend another new school. As mentioned before, Kage hated first days. However, there was a sort of upside in going to school; occasionally someone would try ang pick a fight with her. Usually they thought she could be a problem, that she might try and take over their turf, or something like that. Kage had a lot of fun smacking them around.

Once however, she went to far, and accidently sent they boy to the hospitle with a concusion, a cracked colar bone, a leg broken in four places, and a few broken ribs. Her 'parents' sent her back to the orphanage soon after that. She was a bit more carefull from then on...a bit.

She was drawing nearer to her new school, imagining creative ways to deal with classmates that stepped in her way. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she nearly walked right past the gates of Sarayshiki Jr. High. The stares of unfarmiliar eyes snapped Kage out of her playfull thoughts.

_Perfect_. She thought to herself. _I wonder how this school will be...I hope there are some decent fighters around here. I'm so bored_.

Once again, she was accompanied by whispers and stares as she found her way across the walkway in front of the school, to the office. All the while, glaring coldly at those who stopped to take notice of her sudden apperance at their school. As she glared, the students would quickly retreat in fear, glimpsing the rageing fire hidden deep within her steely eyes. (oooh, I love that line!)

A few moments later, Kage walked into the office, earning a few more unpleasent stares from the school staff. The woman at the front desk glaced up from a paper she seemed to be reading.

The woman had short white hair, and wrincles from her old age. Despite this, she seemed to be in fairly good shape. She had baby blue eyes, nearly hidden behind  
half moon glasses. The nameplate on the front of her cluttered desk read, Hanabira.

Kage sopposed she was the secretary.

"Hello, you must be the new student." She spoke rather disaprovingly, as she looked Kage up and down. "Mr. Takanaka has been expecting you" said, pointing a long, painted fingernail to her left, indicating a short hallway. At the end of the hall, there stood a door that was marked "Principle."

Kage mearly replied with a simple "Hn." and started walking twards the door she had been directed. She knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Come in." was heared from the other side.

And so she did. She turned the knob, and stepped into the room.

Once again she greeted by a "Hello, you must be the new student." But this time by a man who seemed much friendlier. He was sitting behind a neatly organized desk. He was a bit large, had dark brown eyes, and combed back, lightbrown hair, fitted for a principle.

" Please, have a seat." he beckoned.

"I'll stand." Kage insisted

"Very well" he agreed

" Kage Hono'o, am I correct?" he asked, picking up a file on his desk, siftiing through it.

"Yes." she repied as she had done so many times before.

"I am Mr. Takanaka," he stated, "I'm sorry to say our school isn't perfect, there are a few trouble-makers, but try to ignore them." (gee I wonder who he's talking about -- duh.) "Try to enjoy yourself here. I know it can be difficultt to make new friends, but please give it a try." Takanaka insisted.

_Yeah right, why bother?_ Kage thought to herself.

"Oh, I see you don't have a uniform." he said, just noticing for the first time. "I'll have one prepared for you. Could you come by my office at the end of the day?"

"Sure." Kage replied plainly, even though she wasn't planning to.

"Good. Now then, here is your schedule." he said, handinh her a piece of paper with the subject, time, and location of all her classes. Kage scanned the sheet, pretending to be interested. First on the list was history in room B-3.

"Will you be able to find your rooms by yourself?" Takanaka asked her. 

"Yes." she said surely

"Very well. I will see you at the end of the day." he said

"Hn." she replied, and walked out of the room.

_Well isn't this going to be fun. _Kage thought sarcasticly as she walked down the hallways searching for room B-3. Suddenly, the bell rang. Soon the halls were swarming with students rushing off to their first class, most of wich slowed down a bit to stare and whisper. I guess I'll go to first period, and skip the rest. she decided, as she glared at those who slowed down to watch her.

Soon she found the room she was looking for, and went inside.

Kura: "I am so evil! Not updating forever, then leaving you all with a cliffy!"

Hiei: "I've found you!" holds katana at Kura's throat

Kura: "Eep!" starts praying

Kurama: "Hiei! What on earth are you doing?"

Kura: "Whew" is relieved

Hiei: "Getting revenge." katana is still at throat

Kurama: "Hiei!"

Hiei: "...Oh, very well fox, I won't kill her." lowers katana

Kura: "Thank you Kurama!" hugs Kurama

Kurama: bushes "Um, your welcome."

Hiei: glares

Kura: "Eep" hides behind Kurama

Kurama: gives Hiei 'the look'

Hiei: flits away

Kura: "Protect me?" hugs Kurama again

Kurama: "..." blushes again

Hiei: is hiding, waiting for Kurama to leave so he can get Kura

...  
AN: I love these little mini stories at the end! they're so cute!  
No updates till I get reviews!


	3. Meeting New People

Kura: OK Thank you all for the awsome reviews! OH! I have something important to say first! **_ATENTION PEOPLE:_** Forbiddensol562(AKA Nikki) is now officially the second owner of my story! Read and Review her stories! If you flame her, I will send my hungry chibbi's after you! Oh, and I will tell everyone who reads this story what you did! So don't flame her!

OK now for the reviews:

HieiFan666 I do care! That does sound hilarious! Well good luck with the "religious" kids. And thank you for the review!

Hannah Thank you thank you thank you! I apritiate the complement! (not that I don't like other people's complements!) No one has ever told me that before. You made me so HAPPY!

gothic-ember Sorry about that...I fixed it though!

King Uncle Kenny the 13th lol That was awsome! Thanks for letting me see it!

Forbiddensoul562 Yes thank you! You said you wanted a part in the mini story right? Well look at the end of the chapter!

SmileAtTheDevil (cries) I'm sorry it took me so long...A lot of stuff has been happening lately. I'll try to be faster.

Forgotten-Heart You were looking for me! Wow! I'm so HAPPY! And I don't mind if you use my idea, I think it would be cool!

Forgotten-Heart Once again thank you!

darkgoddess03 ok, its here, chill lol

OK now on to the next chapie!

**Chapter Three: Meeting New People **

**Normal POV **

As Kage stepped into the classroom, she was once again greeted by the stare of courious, unfarmiliar eyes. She didn't need to turn her head realize they were staring, she could feel their gaze upon her.

"Ah, you must be the new student," said the man standing at the front of the room. He was tall with short black hair, and dark eyes behinde his squarish glasses, he had a strangley shaped chin, and wore an expresion, that said he would clearly not tolerate any nonsense in his class.

Kage stole a short glance at his desk, spotting a nameplat that read "Iwamodo"

" I see you're not wearing your uniform." he said, stating the obvious. "Another rotten apple...I'm sure you and Urameshi will have all sorts of fun together together."(OK people dont take that the wrong way!) a look of distaste forming on his face, like he had just detected a horrid decaying sent.

_Another?_ Kage thought, now for the first time slightly interested in what the teachers at this school had to say, completly ignoring the rude coment_. Maybe I'll finaly get to have some fun. Urameshi...I'l have to remember that name. _

"Well, why dont you introduce yourself miss..." he paused, as if trying to rember something of little importance. "...Kage Hono'o I believe."

Kage turned to face her new class, scanning the room before she spoke.

"I wouldn't want to frighten you, you see, there is nothing about me you would enjoy discovering." Kage said, forming the words carefully, making sure the entire class understodd perfectly. A small smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth as the entire class have a shudder, while some shifted uncomfortably in thier seats. That was the only thing she liked about attending a new school, she loved to frighten them with her dark attitude, and piercing glares.

Kage survayed the room, examining each student thouroghly, searching for something that may catch her intrest. There was in the seond row back, the desk nearest the window, a girl with a kind face, short brown hair and eyes to mach, who wore more of a sympathetic than frightened look. (everybody knows who this is right? duh.)

It caught Kage's attention, but it didn't quite gather her interest. Foolish girl, she thought I don't need your pity.

"Well then if you're finished, take your seat." Iwamodo ordered, not seeming fazed at all.

Kage spotted an empty desk in the back row. She walked over to it, once again glaring at everyone who starred as she passed. Even when she sat down, they continued to stare. A threatening glace in their direction soon corrected the problem. Her classmates quickly turned aroud to face the front of the room looking nervous even from behind.

The rest of the period driffted by slowly, as Kage continued to fiddle with the ideas she had been playing with earlier before she had reached the front gates of the school. As the bell for second period rang, students shuffled out of the room, all trying not to make eye contact with Kage.

She wondered through the halls ignoring the starring eyes. She had decided she had shot nearly enough glares for a while. A few minutes later the halls were void of students, all in their next class. At the end of the hallway Kage had been walking along, on the left side was a stairway, apparently leading up to the roof. She decided she had nothing bettter to do, so she started up the stairs.

When she reached to top, she placed her hand on the doorknob. Suddenly, she stopped. She heard talking from the other side of the door.

Who else would want to be up on the roof? suddenly she remembered. Maybe Urameshi is on the other side of this door ...I hope so ...I'm so bored!

Listening closer, just out of pure curiousity, she heard another voice. She couldn't make out what they were saying, they must have been near the other side of the roof. This voice sounded a bit more rough and - Kage wasn't sure how she could tell- a bit clueless than the other. The other voice sounded smooth and mocking.

Maybe I'll get the meet the other 'rotten apple.' Kage thought, recalling Iwamado's rediculous insult. So, without waiting any longer, Kage turned the handle on the door, and pushed it outward.

She was greeted by an abrupt silence, save the creaking of the door as it opened.

As she stepped out from behind the door, she spotted two boys on the opposite end of the roof. One was sitting with one leg pointed outward and the other leg bent up near his chest, with his hands behind his head. The other boy was standing next to him, hands in his pockets. They were both leaning against the wall.

The one standing was whearing a blue uniform like the rest of the boys at the school, except his was a bit lighter than the rest. He was tall and lanky with the worst Elvis -hair impersonation she had ever seen. The fact that he had orange hair and not black added to this. -She had learned about Elvis from one of the previous families she had been with. They had a picture of him hanging on their wall.- He had an unusual shaped face, sort of stangley angled is the only way do describe it. (lol)

When he saw Kage standing by the roof's door, a shiver ran through his spine, and he whent blue in the temples. (U all know what I mean right? Like when he saw Toguro level that building.)His whole body seemed to tense. He starred at her wide eyed and looked very nervous. That's when the other boy spoke.

"Hey Kuwabara, what's your problem?" Asked the other boy mockingly.

He, unlike the one called Kuwabara, wore a green jumpsuit instead of a blue one. He had daring, chocolate brown eyes, and his jet black hair was slicked back with what seemed like pounds of gel. He starred at Kage for a moment, an inspecting look on his face. Kage glared threateningly at him, the wind blowing gentley, pressing her long, black hair to her face, concealing nearly all but her eyes. However, the boy seemed completly uneffected even as he met her eyes with a gaze of his own. This impressed Kage in the slightest. A fellow teen acualy wasn't afraid of her...

"Whatsa matter Kuwabara? Never seen a girl before?" The boy asked jokingly, standing up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Shut up Urameshi! I just got a creepy feeling is all!" Kuwabara shouted in defense. (ok they cant sense her demon enery b/c they're off gaurd. I realize that would never happen but im making it that way'cause its my story!)

So he is Urameshi...Good...Now I finaly get to have some fun. Kage thought to herself with a small feeling of rare happiness, a devilish grin appeared on her face. Now let's see...should I wait for him to come to me?...or should I introduce myself?... Kage pondered the thought for a few moments before deciding. ...I think I'll let his curiousity get the best of him.

"Yeah, I can see why." Urameshi whispered to Kuwabara, giggling as he did, but Kuwabara just kept starring, not taking his eyes off Kage.

Kage overheard his remark, the grin on her face grew even broader. She loved it when someone thought she was frightening. It ment she had accomplished her goal.

"Come on, let's go say hi." He said, grabbed Kuwabara's sleeve, and began dragging him tward Kage. He wanted to scare Kuwabara by having him introduce himself to the strange girl. But in truth he was a bit curious himself. No one ever dare come to the roof knowing he was their, and even sometimes with Kuwabara as well. He had heard that there was supposed to be a transfer student. He wondered if she was it.

As he came to a halt in front of Kage, he released Kuwabara, who took a few cautious steps back.

"Hey there, I haven't seen you around here before." He stated. "So are you the new kid or what?"

"...Yes." Kage replied simply, seeing no reason to say anymore.

"So what's with you? Don't talk much do ya?" he asked plainly

Kage remained silent.

"Alright then...So what are you doing up here anyway? No wait, lemme guess. School sucks right?"

"It has no purpose." Kage told him emotionlessly.

"Finaly someone who agree's with me." He said happily, a michievious grin spread across his face.

"I take it you are the Urameshi I've heard about?" Kage asked, being carefull so as not to let them know she had overheard them talking from behind the door. They may get suspicious if they knew.

"Yeah, that's me." Urameshi replied in a proud voice.

" So...can you fight?...or are you just all talk and no action?" She chalengingly asked him.

He was taken aback by the rediculous question.

"Of course I can fight!" He shouted hotly, his grin vanishing.

"Care for a match then?" Kage asked him, taking her hands from her pockets.

"Huh?" He asked even more surprised.

"Hold it Urameshi." a hand had appeared on the his shouder. "You can't go aroung hitting girls." Kuwabara had finaly spoken up, though he still looked a bit nervous.

"Would you care to fight me first then?" Kage shot Kuwabara a deadly glare, and raised her right fist challengingly. Nothing would stand between her an what little fun she could have.

"Oh, uh...no that's ok..." He replied begining to shrink away from her.

"Yeah, besides Kuwabara she's askin' for it." Urameshi said, shifting his gaze to the retreating Kuwabara. A cocky grin shone on his face.

"Fine then. Shall we begin?" Kage asked him eagerly.

He replied by placing himself into a stance, ready to defend himself. Kage did the same. A few seconds later, Kage was in front of him, throwing her right fist tward his face. He dodged by ducking below her, trying to sweep her with his left leg. Kage jumped in the air, landing a few feet from him. She then swung her right leg tward his side, catching him off gaurd with the sudden attack. She landed the blow just on the edge of his ribcage. He fliched as her foot colided with his side.

_Damn, she's pretty stong for a girl! _He thought as he backed away quickly, clutching his side.

Kage advanced tucking back her fist, preparing to throw a punch. Urameshi quickly prepared to counter. This time he blocked her puch by grabbing her fist as it neared his face again. As he held on to her fist with his left hand, he quickly thrust his other at her stomache before she had a chance to throw another punch with her free hand. Now his blow landed, and Kage stumbeled backward a bit, cluching her stomache with one hand.

_Wow, he acualy hit me. _Kage thought, a bit surprised._ A human hasn't been able to land a blow on me in quite a while...perhaps...I could befiend this boy. He would make an excelent sparing partner. _

Suddenly, he came rushing tward her, preparing to throw another punch. As his fist came flying at her, there was a loud beeping sound, coming from somwwhere very nearby. The boy stopped his fist in mid air, just as Kage was about to block his punch.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, irritated that they had stopped fighting. She had just started to have some fun.

"Uh, I have to tak this call. Gimme a sec. okay?" He then ran off tward Kuwabara who had been watching the fight intently.

There were a few mumbles from the opposite side of the roof when Kage heard something that sounded like...

"Finish your scuffle later! An important case has just come up!" The voice sounded high piched and young like that of a toddler.

Then she heard "Shut up already I'm coming!" from Urameshi.

They had their backs turned so Kage wasnt certain what was going on.

Hmm...I wonder...a case...could this boy be...a Spirit Detective? It would explain why he was able to hit me...He does seem a bit unusual... Kage fiddled with the subjec for a few moments then decided I think I'll keep a close eye on this boy. He could be trouble...

After a few more mumbles,a slight click was heard, then Urameshi came walking back over to her, Kuwabara close behind.

"We'll have to finish this another time. Um...something came up." He said soundin irritated by the interuption as well.

"If you must leave then do so, but we haven't been properly introduced...I never leave an opponent without giving them my name." Kage explained.

"Likewise." He replied "I'm Yusuke Urameshi. Oh and that guy who's afraid of you over there is Kazuma Kuwabara." Yusuke held out his hand for a proper shake.

"I am Kage Hono'o. It's a pleasure to meet an honorable fighter." Kage shook his had as she would with a worthy fighter.

"Well, see ya around." Yusuke said as they released hands.

"Uh...Yeah..." Kuwabara said looking not so nervous now.

A moment later, the sound of feet stepping down stairs was heard as the two boys left the roof.

_You're not getting away that easily_. Kage thought as she spotted them from the roof a few minutes later, walking tward the school gates. As soon as they had turned the corner, Kaged glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then leapt off the roof. She landed gracfully on her feet and started after them. She spotted them again when she turned the same corner. As she followed them, she kept her distance so as not to be seen.

Kura:"OK this was a bit longer. How do U like it? Please review or I wont update! I'm excpecting...hmm...five reviews. Once I get them, then I'll update."

Kurama: "I had better go find Hiei so I can keep an eye on him"

Kura: "Thank you!" (hugs Kurama again)

Kurama: (blushes)

Kura:(reluctantly lets go of Kuama)

Kurama:(goes off to search for Hiei)

Hiei: (appears next to Kura after Kurama leaves)"I have you now!" (swings katana at Kura)

Nikki:(suddenly appears and blocks Hiei's katana from hitting Kura with her own sword)"Yo."

Kura: "Nikki!" (relieved that she wasnt slashed to pieces)

Hiei: "What!"

Nikki: "Next time i'll let him kill you... actually it might be fun."

Nikki and Hiei: (ingaged in a fast moving sword fight)

Kura: (sweatdrops) "Uhh...okaay...she saved me!" (I think)" But who is going to win the fight?"

AN: OK Nikki has a voice now, so I hope u people are happy. If U arent then she might come after you next. lol

Syonara Bye Bye


	4. AN Sorry!

**Sorry ppl but I have a bunch of stuff going on right now -- not to mention my evil writer's bock -- so I have to put this story on hold for a while. I'm not sure how long... but not too long! THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED! ... eventually... (laughs nervously at glarring reviewers)**

**Well, wait for me my reviewers! **


	5. More Persuers

A/n: OK ppl **_I am so sorry! _** I know it's but like months but I was struggling with a MAJOR writer's block, but I think I have an idea now. Don't expect too much though. Oh and I know that the last chapter sucked. It was like super late when I wrote it and I was half-asleep…once again my apologies. Oh one more thing: some of u may be under the impression that the 'mini story' u see below is an actual story. Its not. It's just something I do to amuse myself -and hopefully you- and to distract you from the suckyness of the chapters I write. So let me make this perfectly clear…**IT IS NOT A STORY. IT'S JUST SOMETHING I DO FOR THE REASONS NAMED EARLIER.** There I said it. Oh and I realize that the last bit of it was a little to long so I'm gonna try to make them shorter k? (wow I said a lot)

…

Kura: (quietly sneaks away from fight) OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT! I GOT 54 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU PPL! im gonna hold a contest or something…hm…. ok I don't think im gonna make a number of reviews before the next update cuz I cant tell when ill be able to update. oh by the way I think im just gonna keep writing this in normal POV so im not going to put that anymore…. yeah

Long reviews list cuz its for two chapies I think I got everybody. If I didn't im so sorry! And **Special thanks to AsleepForever101 for helping me with ideas!** (u incredibly SNEAKY person you!)

Tsume-Hiei luver: Yep they're here this chap

TessaCilory:  Yep now here it is lol

Baka Hanyou Rahvin: Ah so many questions. All will be answered soon. But I think it takes place…hmm…prolly after Chapter Black.

Firecat1991: Thank You.

Katsuka-firefox-demon  Ah u see that plays a big part in later chapters but im not gonna spoil it! Its my little secret!

DarkArcheangel: ok that was just freaky. lol

gothic-ember: Hm…I thought I did…o well I went back and fixed it…at least…I think I did…

Charter Mage Z: lol good luck in all the races you'll prolly have and don't put yourself down like that. You have stuff to be proud of im sure

Tricksterthiefgirl: lol I hate preps too and ill never make one the focus of one of my (future) stories.

squirrelmaster: Glad to hear it! I'll keep updating whenever I get some good Ideas. (nice name by the way lol)

BleedingAngels911 ok all rejoice its here!

OneNightOneDream: Oh I hope u didn't go crazy all that time I was gone…well the next chap is here now so enjoy!

King Uncle Kenny the 13th: 1. Yes I own both the Inuyasha movies and Poltergeist Report, and Nausicaa, and Spirited Away, and Princess Mononoke. BUT I have never seen Porco Rosso

2. I don't know you tell me.

3. Now

Um…I have no idea what you are talking about so I don't think so…

fan: (scoots away from u) oh ok I am updating now…u scared me into it. Heh heh…thanks for the review, and ill tell her u said that…(laughs nervously)

LoBs-StAcEters Thank you very much, your welcome, and thanks again for reviewing! (that was confusing)

Michan Thank you. The chapie is here! WOOT WOOT

LeneKetsuekihi Thankies. Lol Im glad you like Kage's personality! Yeah the phoenix idea was really random heh heh…and by all means pester me away it might help my faster updates!

Sakura-Plant-Master thankies I will try! And YES she is that plays a big part in the story later on! (nods)

Kairi the Hell Cat Thank you! I LOVE TWINKIES! (happily accepts twinkie from you)

AlseepForever101 its not over sleepyhead yeah and thank you for loving it yes thankies for the ideas!

Yuki Amida Its here!

Stacey coolie its here!

HieiFan666 maybe a tad lazy heh heh writer's block and other stuff to though! And thankies for reviewing and stuff! And wats a procrastinator? Lol

TricksterThiefGirl yep don't worry she will

Forgotten Angel Thank you lol glad you like my fic for so many reasons! THANKIES!

Blehh Yes I am writing more! WOOT WOOT!

Dolphingirl32173 Wow brains in your fingers…how interesting…THANKIES for adding me to ur stuff!

Rebecca I. ok ok calm down im sorry TT but the next chapie is here!

Taerga Live Thank you, it has… for the moment --.

Insaneningen14 O.O I don't like bananas! AH! (runs away from banana chasing me) thanks for sending one though.

spazzy mcgee: yes MALLORY I am updating. Nice name.

(A/N wow that was a LOT or reviews I LOVE ALL U PPL! Ok on with the story!)

…

…

…

**Chapter Four: More Pursuers**

**A Few Blocks From Sarayashiki Jr. High**

Kage, taking extra care not to be spotted, continued to follow the two. However, it was becoming a bit difficult, as Kuwabara kept stopping to look behind them.

"Not that I'm in a hurry or anything Kuwabara, but if you don't stop being so frikkin' paranoid, we'll never get to Reikai."

_Reikai… the Spirit Detective… Something tells me I'll be seeing him more than I want to…_ Kage though as she quickly leapt up onto a nearby tree branch to avoid Kuwabara's line of view.

"I can't help it Urameshi! I got this creepy feeling that someone's followin' us." He started looking in all directions in attempt to spot the so-called follower, looking really scared. (hee hee this is fun)

_Damnitt!_ Kage cursed to herself and hurriedly slid around to the opposite side of the tree when Kuwabara's gaze fell on the very branch she had been sitting on moments before.

"Whatever, I don't see anybody! Just hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" Yusuke called from the next block up.

"Wait up Urameshi!" Kuwabara said waving his hand and running after the already walking Yusuke.

_That was too close._ And with that Kage slid down the tree trunk and took after them again.

After following them for about fifteen more minutes and repeatedly dodging Kuwabara, Kage somehow ended up in the woods with them.

"Damnitt! Why did pacifier breath have to make the portal so far away? And in the middle of the forest!" Yusuke shouted as a swirling portal came into view between two large oak trees just ahead of them.

"So no one would see us, duh Urameshi." Kuwabara said, still scanning the area.

"Shut up Kuwabara."

Kage followed them to the portal, leaping silently from limb to limb hiding in the shadows, as the two detectives approached the swirling circle just big enough for a person to fit through.

"let's just get this over with." said Yusuke irritably, and he stepped into the portal. Kuwabara with one last glance around, followed him.

Kage quicky leapt through with inhuman speed just as the poral was starting to shrink. To normal eyes, she would only appear as a black blur.

Once on the other side, Kage, without taking nearly any time to step on the floor, flitted out the open door of Koenma's office. The portal was conveniently right next to the door.

The only one who seemed to notice the uninvited guest was a short boy, (yes Hiei is short! He's four ten!)clad in black, with a white scarf around his neck and a bandana round his forehead to match. His black hair defied gravity itself and had a white star shaped burst of white in the middle. His katana at his side. He had cold, flaming crimson eyes that sent chills down your spine. (yup that's Hiei!)

His crimson orbs darted to the door for the briefest moment, before returning to their original place, starring out the far window upon which he was perched.

_It seems we have a visitor… _He sent the message through telepathy to another boy in the room who was also previously awaiting the arrival of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The boy had long red hair and friendly emerald eyes that had an air of mystery and held tales of someone centuries old. He had very masculine features and wore a pale red school uniform. As the crimson eyed boy's voice rang through his head, he did not divert his attention from the child-sized ruler sitting behind the large wooden desk piled with papers.

_Don't move yet, I don't want to go through the trouble of chassing the eavsdropper down._

_Of course._ Replied the red haired boy sitting in a chair in front of the desk next to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

As the two were having their silent conversation, Kage was listening intently from behind the door outside Koenma's office as the tiny ruler began to speak. She blended nicely with the shadows and wasn't seen by the passing ogres.

"I have a most urgent case for you all." Koenma stated, digging through stacks of papers and files trying to find the correct one that held the information on the case.

"So what else is new?"

"This is no ordinary case Yusuke. The demon you will be searching for is extremely rare, and only appears once every couple thousand years."

"Well," Koenma continued "you will be searching for for a phoenix demon. She has been eluding us for some time now. We just can't seem to find her."

_Jeez how many people are after me? This is getting really old._

"It is crucial that you find her. She is the only Dark Phoenix demon that has shown up in over two thousand years. We don't know for sure --no one does-- but she may hold sleeping powers within her that could bring on the destruction of an entire world. Reikai, Ningenkai or Makai, whichever she chooses."

… _A… a Dark Phoenix? _She thought about everything she had heard so far, her mind raced. How could this be ?Could she really be that dangerous? Why her? And why had she never herd any of this before? Should she stay? If she did… could they help her? …No. They were only after her because of her powers just like everyone else. She was leaving.

"Greeeaaat. Another 'find the demon and kill it before they wipe out the world' mission."

"NO YOU IDIOT! You aren't supposed to kill her! Haven't you been listening? You aren't going to kill her if there's a chance we don't have to! She probably doesn't even know about her powers!" Koenma was now standing on his desk shouting at Yusuke.

"Okay OKAY JEEZ!" He shot back angrily.

"Alright then" Koenma said, glaring at Yusuke. "We only found out about her existence a few months ago but like I said, she is proving difficult to capture."

_Shit! I need to get out of here! But I need a guide or a portal. No chance of a guide... DAMN I'll have to wait until he opens the portal to send his goons back. I knew it was a gamble coming here, but I didn't think my capture would be that important…_

"You all must find her quickly before she loses control of her powers. As time goes by that chance increases." He was now speaking to everyone in the room. "I cannot stress the importance of this. We can't afford an Apocalyps."

_Am I really that dangerous? _Kage asked herself again, almost half expecting some kind of answer but all she got in reply was the silence within her own mind. She had no desire to rule or destroy the world, and she didn't like the idea of being a seemingly ticking time bomb very much either.

"Her powers could be triggered by an extreme emotion, fear, rage, sadness or even stress, any of those and maybe more. Who knows? She might even be able to awaken them with her own sheer will power. Naturally, not much is known about this particular breed."

Well that was a little better, at least she didn't really have a time limmit, and she was pretty confident about keeping her own emotions in line.

"Hiei, I trust you could lend a hand in finding her?" He directed the question toward the boy on the windowsill.

"Hn." Was all he got in reply.

"I have heard stories about the Dark Phoenix and their great powers." The red haired boy stated, now speaking for the fist time.

"So you know anything about the demon Kurama?" Yusuke asked the boy next to him.

"Only stories. Nothing we don't already know, or isn't true."

Kage made a short mental note to remember their names, still not moving from her hiding place in the shadows just outside Koenma's office

"Hm…I have a photo of her some where around here…" The toddler ruler started rummaging through the stacks and piles again. "Ah here it is." He went to grab a folder buried beneath several stacks but failed miserly at trying to keep everything in order. Half the papers fell off his desk taking him with them.

Everyone sweatdropped.

He quickly picked himself up, held up a beige folder, and opened it after a brief pause. Then he pulled out a small wallet size picture, and handed it to Yusuke.

The picture was the shoulder up image, of a raven haired girl with cold eyes that looked like melted silver, she wore a slight frown on her face, and her expression said 'Don't mess with me or I'll kill you.' What was visible of her shirt was completely black.

"Wow she's hot!" Yusuke exclaimed with a cheesy grin. Everyone sweat dropped again.

Twitch.

"Urameshi you got Keiko!" Kuwabara shouted, snatching the picture from Yusuke's hands. "Hey it's that creepy girl you were fighting earlier!"

_Damn._ Kage's heart sank. The little hope that she had been harboring that it was someone else was gone now.

Yusuke grabbed the picture back and did a double take. "HOLY CRAP YOU'RE RIGHT IT'S KAGE!"

Koenma looked shocked, Kurama looked the slightest bit startled, and Hiei looked…like Hiei. He didn't seem that effected at all. (anybody see that coming?)

"Explain how one of the rarest demons in all Makai ended up in your school?" Koemna said looking confused and relieved at the same time. Now he wouldn't have to worry about her bringing on doomsday.

"I dunno she just showed up today. Met her on the roof, she said she wanted to fight me."

"Did you fight with her?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah until somebody," Yusuke glared at Koenma. "had to but in."

"Was she powerful?"

"Well yeah I thought she was pretty strong for a girl. I didn't know she was a demon though."

"Well, if she is attending your school it will be simple to find her."

"Yes, and then we can keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't become any more of a danger." Koenma put in.

"Great now I have to baby sit her?"

Kage twitched again. _No one's baby-sitting me. I'm getting out of here…as soon as they shut up and open a portal._ Kage was getting tired of waiting for her only escape rout to open up gain. Even more now that she knew for sure that they had the Spirit Detective and his friends were after her too.

"Precisely. Now get going. The sooner you find her, the sooner the worlds will be out of jeopardy." Koenma ordered.

"Yeah whatever."

Koenma then summoned a portal to send them back home.

_Finally! _Kage couldn't see inside the office, but she heard the slight crackling sound of a portal being opened. (You know imagine that sound)

Everyone started to head toward the portal, well except Hiei who said,

"Wait." in an emotionless tone. He had not made an effort to stop the conversation they were all having earlier because he had planned on killing the intruder anyway. Hey, it was a demon so Koenma couldn't throw him in prison right?

Kage tensed slightly.

"Wow Hiei you actually said something! So why are we waiting?" Yusuke asked him, annoyed that they were staying in Reikai longer than they had to, when he could be at the arcade or something.

"Hn. Because," Hiei paused for a moment as if expecting to hear some reaction of shock from the one outside the door.

"We have a visitor."

_Perfect._ She froze. She was in trouble now. If they caught her, she might be locked up in Reikai for o knows how long, until they figured out how to make sure she wouldn't blow up the world.

"What?" said Yusuke Kuwabara and Koenma simultaneously. Kurama said nothing, as he already knew someone was there.

In a flash Hiei had disappeared from the room.

Just as Kage was about to make a run for it, she felt the cool metal blade of a katana pressed against her neck. Her mind blanked for a moment. Oh no. They had caught her, and this guy didn't seem like one to hesitate to kill the enemy when they were in his grasp.

"Who are you?" Hiei questioned icily.

When Kage didn't reply, Hiei pressed harder against her neck, and a few drops of blood slid down the blade of his katana.

Kage quickly regained herself. "Kindly remove your katana from my throat first."

He growled. "Answer me or I'll kill you now." He snapped.

Then the others came round the corner, and saw who it was that had apparently been listening in on them. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped, and Kurama recognizing her picture said,

"Hiei stop, don't kill her!"

Yusuke who had come out of his stupor first, shouted, "THAT'S KAGE HIEI DON'T KILL HER!"

Hiei, after briefly glancing at everyone, reluctantly removed the blade, and sheathed his katana, sending Kage a basilisk's glare. Kage however didn't seem to be effected much. (hee hee. It would make her look bad if she was scared ya know.)

Kage got up from her kneeling position, and rubbed the place where Hiei's blade had very nearly killed her, and sent a glare right back at him.

Hiei just "Hn." -ed in reply.

When everyone had stopped staring at the scene, Yusuke asked Kage, "Okay, how did you get here?"

"I followed you duh." She retorted, matter-of-factly.

"See Urameshi, I told you someone was followin' us!"

Twitch.

"Well, now that that has been cleared up," Kurama said after a slightly awkward pause. " Kage, will you please come inside Koenma's office so we can discus this?" He gestured toward the door.

"…" Kage growled and suddenly flared up. "No one is controlling or 'baby-sitting' me!" She glared at Yusuke who looked taken aback. "I live my own life, and you all can stay out of it! I am perfectly capable of controlling my own powers!"

She was sending death glares to everyone in the room now, her face contorted in anger. How dare they try and but into her life, watch her everyday like she was some bomb that could explode at any minute, and not a living being!

Everyone in the room -minus Hiei- looked surprised that she had suddenly burst out in anger.

Kage suddenly remembered…no one had closed the portal… she still had a way out.

"Now all of you leave me alone!" She shouted and suddenly disappeared from view.

"Where'd she go?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"The portal baka!"

They all ran past Koenma - who no one had noticed, slip into the hallway- and jumped through the portal after Kage.

…

Kura: There ya go! I had to cut this chapie in half cuz it got to long so I already have the next chapie written!

Hiei: (now underneath Nikki's foot) Beautiful.

Kura: O.O wow u beet Hiei!

Nikki: I WIN HA HA!

Kurama: (walks in) O.O

Nikki: HA! BE SHOCKED BY MY AMAZING STRENGTH!

Kura and Kurama: (sweatdrop)

Hiei: Shut up woman. And get your foot the hell off me.

Nikki: What if I don't want to?

Hiei: (rolls eyes and sets Nikki's foot on fire)

Nikki: SHIT! (hops around on one foot trying to put out fire)

Kura and Kurama: (sweatdrop again)

Kura: I'll get the water.

…

(AN well that was still a pretty long mini story thing. Was my sucky chapie long to or is it just my reviews list that made it seem bigger? THANK U I LOVE ALL U PPL!) (hint hint wink wink)


	6. Memories

Kura: (throws water on Nikki)

Nikki: (spits out water) -- Thanks.

Kura: No prob.

Nikki: (glares at Hiei)

Hiei: (ignores Nikki)

Kura: OK ppl I have decided to hold a poetry contest!

Nikki: And I'll be helping judge!

Kura: YAY!

Hiei: (rolls eyes) Joy.

Kura and Nikki: SHUT UP HIEI! (both pounce on Hiei)

…

(A/N ok so apparently, there's a rumor flying around that we aren't allowed to answer our reviews anymore! THIS IS TERRIBLE! (cries) ok so (sniffle) I wont be answering my reviews until something is done about this terrible tragedy. (cries again) I'm so sorry! But if you have any questions or you want me to answer your review or **IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT ARE DESPERATELY NEEDED TELL ME IN A REVIEW **and leave me your e-mail address ok?)

OH by the way this chapter probably has a lot of mistakes in it b/c well its almost five in the morning and Ive been up all night writing it!

…

**Chapter Five: Memories.**

"Which way did she go?" Yusuke asked once they had all appeared on the other side of the portal, glancing in all directions. "Kuwabara can you tell?" he asked.

"No I can't sense her anywhere." He said after a short pause, looking confused.

"Hn. She is too far away baka. Out of your range."

"But, how'd she get so far away shorty? It's only been a few seconds!" He shouted at Hiei.

Hiei was about to decapitate the idiot for calling him shorty, but luckily (-- yes luckily) Kurama stepped between the two.

"She's incredibly fast Kuwabara. She will most likely be miles away by now." Kurama put in, trying to stop the two from killing each other…or rather, stop Hiei from killing Kuwabara. (lol)

Giving a sigh of annoyance, Hiei removed the bandana from his forehead, revealing his Jagan eye. "I'll find her." he said, looking extremely annoyed. His Jagan began to glow an eerie purple.

_The sooner this is over with the better._ He thought dryly.

"Wait we'll come with you Hiei." Yusuke said.

"No, your legs aren't fast enough." And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

**With Kage, Somewhere On The Other Side of Tokyo**

Kage was running at top speed, faster than she could ever remember running in her life. Everything was just a blur of color as she ran past. She left a strong gust of wind behind her as she ran, startling passersby, her long raven hair wiping in the wind.

She had long since left the forest and was heading toward the only place she could think of. She couldn't return to her foster family's house and there wasn't really anywhere else to go but forward.

Sigh. _Well, at least I'll get to see Ryo. _

Kage ran making many twists and turns, but eventually found her way back to the place she loathed so.

Inazuma Orphanage. (1)

She hated it there. They babied her, thought she was shy or nervous around other children, when the fact of the matter was, she simply didn't want to be around them.

Sure she would have run away, but then where exactly would she go?

It was evening when she arrived, and the gates of the mansion looking building were locked just as they always were at that time. (im not good at describing places so just use ur imagination k? --) She looked around, making sure no one was watching her, then jumped up, and leapt over the large brick wall that separated the yard from the rest of Tokyo.

Then, quietly, she found a window around the back of the house, pried it open, and carefully slipped inside. The room she found herself in, she recognized as the storage room. They kept all the extra bedding, and toys and such in here.

She quickly found her way to the main room, where all the beds were. Kage stood there reminiscing for a moment, thinking if how all the other children kept bothering her asking her stupid questions. She just tuned them out and dozed most of the time.

Well, except one of the boys there, about her own -human- age would always come just to talk to her. Whether she was up in one of the trees outside, or just watching the others play, thinking how stupid it was. He would ask her how she was and why she hardly ever talked to anyone.

Yep that was Ryo.

It had only been a few days since she had been here last but it was nice to remember the past nonetheless.

**Flashback**

_Kage was lying on her bed, the one she had been assigned when she had arrived earlier the previous day. She had her hands behind her head, and her knees were arched, the right crossing over the left. She wore a regular loose, black, long sleeved shirt, and black baggy pants. She still had her shoes on. (I don't remember what kind of shoes she was wearing T-T) _

_She just lay there thinking, while the others were playing or talking in the next room over. Many pairs of eyes were starring at her from the large doorway connecting the two rooms, and whispering. _

_Kage had her eyes closed, but she could feel them starring at her and she heard the faint sound of their whispers. It was becoming annoying and she was imagining killing them all in the slowest most painful way possible, just to pass the time. (didn't I make Kage such a lovely person to be around? Lol ok im gonna stop with all these interruptions) _

_Suddenly she felt an energy coming near her, tearing her from her, ahem, fantasies. A boy approached her. He had shaggy black hair that came to his ears, and sea blue eyes. He was tall and most girls would call him handsome. He wore a dark grey T-shirt and ordinary jeans that had a large holes in the knees._

"_Hey there, you new?" He asked even though he already knew the answer._

_Kage didn't reply. _

"_So… I heard some folks found you in the forest all by yourself." He shoved his hands in his pockets._

_Kage still didn't say anything, she just starred off into space._

"_Don't talk much huh?" He asked, leaning down over the head of her bed so they were nearly face-to-face._

"_No." She said, opening her eyes, only first taking in his appearance._

"_Okay then…" He took a seat next to her at the foot of her bed. "So, what's your name?"_

_Again, she fell silent._

"_Alright, you don't have to tell me." He said cheerily._

_Kage arched her neck slightly and starred at him. Why was he being so friendly?_

"_My name's Ryo by the way." He said with a smile._

"…_Kage" she said after a long pause._

"_There ya go that wasn't so hard was it?"_

_A slight growl escaped her throat. "Don't baby me like that." She said a hint of anger in her voice._

"_Okay sorry, my bad." He held up his hands in defense._

_Kage let her head fall to the pillow again and gazed straight up at the ceiling._

"_So…" He tried to start a conversation again._

"_So what?"_

_Not thinking of anything else to say he asked, "…Were you really found in the forest by yourself? Is that why you're here?"_

"_It's none of your business."_

"_Well okay…. If you say so." He replied, in an understanding way._

…

_Kage was once again, lying up in a random tree in the courtyard relaxing, her hands behind her head. Suddenly, Ryo appeared. (Who saw that coming? Huh? Bet you did.)_

"_Hey Kage!" He called up._

_Kage opened her left eye and peered down at him._

"_Hm?"_

"_Whatcha doin'?"_

_When she didn't answer, he started climbing the tree after her. He sat on the branch next to hers._

"_So?"_

"_So what?"_

_Whatcha doin'?"_

"_Nothing." She turned to face forwards again._

"_Oh."_

_Tick._

_Tock._

_The seconds go by._

"_So… how are you?" _

_Honestly, did he always have to try to start a conversation? "… Fine." she said_

"_Great." He smiled._

_She gave him an odd look._

…

_It had been a few months now and Kage once again, was sneaking off to the back of the orphanage to train. However this time, she wasn't alone._

_After about twenty minutes of throwing punches, kicks, and doing flips and otherwise beating the crap out of an invisible opponent, Kage sensed someone behind her, and felt a hand slid onto her shoulder. She heard a male voice but didn't give the person a chance to finish his sentence._

"_Hey, you're pre-- whoa--" The boy was cut off as he was abruptly grabbed and thrown forwards over Kage's shoulder. He landed with a _Thud _on his back. Next thing he knew, someone was sitting on top of him and a hand was squeezing his throat cutting off his air. Cold silver eyes bore into his._

"_Um… you're a little…jumpy…" He managed to choke out._

"_Ryo?" Her eyes softened a bit and her grip around his neck loosened._

"_Hello." He said cheerily waving his hand, despite the fact that he was pinned to the ground and was at the mercy of a girl who seems to know enough martial art to put Jackie Chan out of business. (O.o is Jackie Chan even Japanese? Oh well.)_

"_You should not have snuck up on me." She said her eyes narrowing. Her hand twitched._

"_Yes, sorry about that… um… mind letting go?" He said, rapping on Kage's arm._

_Kage released him and stood up. Before she knew what she was doing, she had offered him her hand. He gratefully took it and she helped him up._

"_Why are you out here?" She asked him._

"_I wanted to know where you sneak off to every morning."_

"_Well, now you know. And don't sneak up on me again. People who are in the middle of practicing generally don't like to be grabbed when they are trying to concentrate." She added the last sentence icily._

"_You would--?" He said a slightly frightened look on his face as he imagined what could have happened when he interrupted Kage. Looking back on it, me mentally kicked himself for disturbing her in the first place._

"_You think I wouldn't?" Her voice even more cold if it was possible. Her eyes solid and threatening, but hidden by her dark bangs. A malicious smirk played at her lips. _

"_Well I--oof" he was cut off again as something slammed against him. (poor guy just cant seem to get a word in huh?) He slid a good three feet before stopping. He found himself on the ground, he and Kage in the same position as they had been only a few moments ago._

_She tried to suppress a bone chilling laugh but didn't quite succeed. Ryo was looking scared at this point. _

"_You should not doubt me." She glared daggers at the boy and squeezed his throat, cutting off his air, and his eyes widened. She knew who's throat she was crushing this time. And the scary thing was…_

_In Ryo's eyes, she looked familiar with this action. And didn't seem to care in the least._

"_I'll let you in on a little secret…" Her voice said she was enjoying every moment of this. Oh how she loved mind games._

_She bent low and whispered something to Ryo only he could hear, and the grip around his neck tightened._

_His eyes widened at her words and her starred at her as she sat up, knowing it was true. A sadistic smile made itself apparent on her lips, and he saw that her features shifted from silently threatening to those of pure malice. He wasn't exactly sure when it had happened but it surely had._

_It had been over a full minute now and Ryo's vision was starting to cloud, though his eyes were still wide and glued to Kage's frightening expression. He knew Kage didn't show this side of her to many people. This utterly disturbing side…. That evil gleam in her eyes that screamed to hear the enemy's shrieks of pain as their insides were spilled, and that terrible sadistic smirk that longed to taste the blood of her victims on her lips._

_Ryo was paralyzed by her expression and didn't even think of trying to pry her hand from his throat. He simply couldn't move, not so much out of fear but more of shock and the slightest bit of curiosity as to what could have made her like this… he squeezed his eyes shut in pain as her grip became even tighter and he was sure she would collapse his air-way if she didn't let go._

_A small choking sound escaped from Ryo's slightly agape mouth, as well as a short spray of blood that ran in a trickle down the corner of his lips. Kage's eyes shone with delight in seeing him succumb to her. How she longed to see his expression when he realized that he was dieing and it couldn't be stopped, to see his blood poor from his body and stain the grass beneath her feet… _

…_how she longed for it all... But just before it was too late to go back, something snapped in her mind and her murderous expression disappeared. She immediately removed her hand from Ryo's throat, her eyes slightly wide. Then she vanished with no indication she had ever been there, save the bruises she had left Ryo. _

_Suddenly, the weight disappeared from Ryo's chest and there was no pressure on his throat. Kage had gone._

_He shot up gasping for the air that sustained his life, massaging his aching throat. He looked scared and shocked that a person could seem so evil… so bloodthirsty…._

_Her words echoing in his head as breathed heavily, reliving the scene in his mind. Kage bent over and whispered to him…_

"… _Don't make the mistake of believing I am afraid to take life." He remembered her chuckling cruelly as she added the last part and it made him shudder. "… I live for it…"_

…

_Well somehow miraculously, despite the slightly disturbing fact the Kage had almost murdered Ryo, they had become something of friends over time and often hung out, and even cut classes together. (NO Ryo and Kage DO NOT FALL IN LOVE They are just friends.)_

_Naturally, the people in charge of Inazuma made the children go to school. How fun. School had been in session for a while now and Kage wasn't having much of it. _

_Today before school had started, they were hanging out under the large oak tree on the side of the school. Kage was leaning against the wide trunk with her hands in her pockets, and Ryo was sitting crossed-legged next to her, his back propped against the trunk as well._

_They were talking about random things like usual. Insulting the teachers for example, that was always fun. Kage and Ryo were much alike and neither had a lot friends because they both preferred to be by themselves, or with just one person if they had to be around others. They fit well together and became fairly close friends. (I REPEAT: KAGE AND RYO DO NOT FALL IN LOVE!)_

_Well today one of the jocks and his buddies walked over to them looking to make some trouble. He had blonde hair, brown eyes and was fairly muscular. (what sports do they have in Japan? Hm... o well)_

"_Well, well, well, if it aint the local Goths." His two friends snickered._

_Kage glared, and Ryo just ignored them. Two of the boys took a few steps back but the one who spoke apparently thought her glare was a hollow threat. Ooooh Big mistake._

_The said idiot took another look at Kage and examined her form up and down. "Hey why are you hanging out with this loser," he gave Ryo a I'm higher-than-you-so-back-off look. "when you could be having some fun with me?" H leaned down closer to her wearing a grin that screamed 'PERVERT.'_

_Kage threw an effortless fist that collided with the boys face, easily knocking him over. She didn't even have to stand up straight. He fell on the ground in surprise massaging his jaw. "Wow, feisty aint ya?" He just couldn't take a hint. (ooo he's asking for it huh?)_

_Kage launched herself at him obviously looking to draw blood. Ryo grabber her just in time and locked her shoulders behind his forearms. She was putting up quite a fight to get free and mall the boy._

"_Kage /yank/…calm down /yank/…he's /yank/…not worth it." He said between her struggles._

"_Damnitt Ryo let me go!" She demanded pulling harder. The wind began blowing around her, but she forced the energy back. No one seemed to notice the odd wind. She had forced the energy back, but the familiar feeling of bloodlust was swelling insider her again._

_Normally she would have just ignored them but she was in a particularly bad mood today because she hadn't had a good fight in a long time, and it was starting to get to her. _

_The boy's two friends had come to help pick him up. They looked surprised that a girl could knock their leader to the ground. And with one punch no less. "Come on man let's go." One of them said looking worried. He was the smart one._

"_Shut up. Not yet." He gave Kage that perverted smile again, and looked her over, pausing in a few ahem certain places._

"_I said let go!" She shouted._

"_You know I can't." He got out, trying to save his breath, as Kage was pulling even harder now and his arms were getting tired fast. The guy utterly sickened Ryo but if he let Kage go the ground would be soft in the cemetery soon after._

"_Please Ryo? I won't kill him!" She said, desperate now._

"_Kage I--"_

_He was interrupted by the idiot again. "Come on punk let her go. What could she possibly do?"_

_He had struck a nerve with that one "Ryo." She had stopped struggling now. _

_He knew that tone, and thought it best to let go before she dislocated his shoulders. Someone had underestimated her, and messed with one of her friends (namely him) of which she had little._

"… _Just… don't kill him?" He requested worriedly, as he slowly released her, reliving the scene in his mind where Kage had very nearly killed him._

"_I'm not making any promises." She stated smirking, and lunged at him._

_(I don't think I can type how Kage almost kills the boy b/c this fic is only rated T for Teen and I think I'm already pushing it with the ahem "Kage and her newfound bloodlust" scene heh heh so you all have to use your imaginations ok? Sorry.) _

_With one last slam against the wall of the school, she picked him up by his collar._

"_If you ever bother us again…" She hissed and leaned closer to his face. "I will be forced to prove to you there are worse things then death." She said, her words dripping in icy venom. The boy looked scared out of his mind and fainted right there. Maybe it was blood lose? Doubtful._

_By the time they had run off, the boy was being rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. They were never caught, due to Kage's silent threat to the two goons who remained. They looked ready to wet themselves. (lmao I loved writing that)_

_After they were a good ways a way from school and safely under a tree in the park, Ryo said, "You went to far with that one." giving her a stern look._

"_Hn. He was asking for it." she objected. "Besides…." She smirked "it was fun."_

_Sigh. "You should be more careful. You need to control your temper. And you sure have an odd sense of humor." He rotated his sore arms._

_Kage gave a snort of amusement._

"_Well at least you didn't kill him." _

"_Yes… at least… " She muttered under her breath, in the back of her mind feeling ever so slightly disappointed that she hadn't killed him. Where were these feelings of bloodlust coming from? _

_Sure she had killed plenty of demons when they had come after her but she would always end it quickly, because she had better things to do the beat up something that wasn't worth her time. She would never admit it but the feeling was actually starting to scare her a little… how long could she control it? How long before she snapped? She had barely resisted the urge to kill this time. What about next time? And WHY did she crave blood so?_

_Ryo poked her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She tensed and glared at Ryo who was now smirking at the fact that he had actually surprised her._

"_You were spacing out again." He suddenly turned serious. "Were you thinking about… well… right after we first met?"_

_She didn't answer him._

…

**End Flashback**

Kage was brought out of her thoughts when she sensed someone approaching the room. She recognized the presence.

It was none other than Ryo.

"Kage?" He said, looking mildly shocked "Did you run off again?"

"Of course." Ryo didn't know about demons and the three world and such and Kage had no intention of telling him.

Ryo rolled his eyes and walked toward her. "It's good to see you again." he said.

"It's only been a few days." She said

"I know."

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I just knew. I always do." he said cheerily.

"Right." she said She often wondered if he had some sort of sixth sense. "Don't tell anyone I'm here. I probably won't stay too long." She couldn't stay in one place forever, or someone from Reikai would eventually find her.

"Of course." he said understandingly She would run off like this sometimes and not show up again for days, then leave again. But she always came back.

Kage's stomach growled noisily.

"Uh…guess I'm a little hungry." She said.

Ryo sweatdropped. "I'll be right back" he said, and left to sneak off to the kitchen.

She went over to sit on the bed nearest the door which she had come out of. A few minutes later, Ryo came walking toward her, a brown slightly damp paper bag in hand.

He tossed it to her. She caught it, and said, "Thanks." gratefully. She stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a lump of raw meat about as big as her fist.

She smiled and sunk her teeth into it happily. She had always thought that cooked human food was terrible, she much preferred the raw stuff.

She stopped chewing abruptly as she felt Ryo starring at her.

"What?" He words slurred slightly by the flesh in her mouth.

"I still don't see how you can eat that completely raw." he grimaced. "Its just gross."

"Well I just don't like it cooked. _That_ is what's gross." She said, and took another chunk out of the thing.

"Doesn't it taste…you know…bloody?" He asked sticking his tongue out.

"Well yeah. Want to try it?" She held out what was left of what Ryo had brought her.

"Uh..." he gulped "No thanks."

Kage Shrugged. "Your loss." She said and shoved the piece into her mouth.

She finished off the last bits of her dinner, stood up and stretched. "That was great. Thanks Ryo."

"No prob." He said smiling.

Just then, Kage's ears picked up the echoing of voices approaching. "I'll be on the roof," She said He always wondered how she got up there anyway. "I might be gone later though."

"Right." He said, "I'll see you later then."

"Bye for now, and thanks again" And with that she disappeared out the window of the storage room.

Once outside, she leapt up and bounced her feet off the windowsills, she landed on the roof with a small _thump_.

She stood up only to be met by crimson orbs.

…

Kura: HA CLIFFY! I think the next chap will be up soon.

Hiei: So she says.

Kura: Can it shorty

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Don't forget to send in your poems for a chance to win… what do they win?

Kura: uh…u get recognized here and… Um… Nikki wat do they get?

Nikki: Um… a plushy? And a cookie?

Kura: YES You get recognized here, and a plushy and a cookie! Hows that? (I LOVE COOKIES)

Hiei: (rolls eyes)

Nikki and Kura: We saw that! (both tackle Hiei)

Kurama: (sweat drop) Please read and review? And don't forget to send in your poems. (whispers) Angsty poems poem are what Nikki likes. (hint hint)

(A/N 1. Yes Inazuma means lightening! I had a freaky dream about lightening and I didn't like it so since Kage doen't like the evil orphanage I decided to call it that. YES I KNOW I AM WEIRD!)


End file.
